Shadow of Israphel
by shamenmcnutter
Summary: My interpretation of the Yogscast Minecraft series. Expect to see the story changed.
1. Where the hell are we

_Ok, this fanfic is basically my take on the amazing "Shadow of Israphel" Minecraft Youtube series by the Yogscast. I don't own any of the characters or story, they belong to the Yogscast. Some of this will be different from the series, but it's my story so live with it._

_It starts from the very first time they played Minecraft together, so enjoy._

_Warning: Contains strong language._

**Shadow of Israphel**

**Part one: The adventures of Xephos and Honeydew**

Chapter one: Where the hell are we

The sounds of the water were very relaxing. The two men lay there, lying on the snow, fast asleep. As the sun rose bright and warm, the first man opened an eye, very sleepily, and after seeing his surroundings, jerked awake and stood up. He looked down quickly at the other man, who was still snoring very loudly. He seemed to be wearing armour made of iron, or some other metal, however it looked severely damaged. From underneath his iron helmet, a large amount of ginger hair flowed, the man also noticed a large amount sprouting from the, eh, well the impolite region shall we say. The man knew that this sleepy little guy must be a dwarf, and from all the stories he'd heard they were the best, and the worst people to be with when stranded in a strange place. As the man looked, again, around him, he realized just how lost he was. He had never seen any place like this. All around them snow was lying on the ground. There seemed to be a small desert fairly close. Ahead of him was the sea. And there seemed to be a small dark cave behind the man. He sat down on the snow and thought. The last he could remember he had been on the ship. _ The ship. His ship_. But he couldn't remember what happened after. There was no attack, no nothing, so what happened? His crew must be worried sick. Then he thought what if they are trapped here as well.

He sat for a while, before he checked his pockets. Empty. He had his commander uniform on, but all his possessions were gone. It was nearing midday now, and the other man leapt up yelling

"It's cold! It's bloody cold!"

He too looked around and the first man knew he was thinking the same thing. Where the hell are we?

The dwarf saw the first man, walked over and stood next to him. Neither of them spoke for a while until the dwarf finally said, in a gruff voice

"I don't suppose you have any idea of how we got here"

The other man sat quietly, staring ahead of him. The dwarf sighed loudly, and didn't speak again for several minutes.

"I'm Honeydew, Dwarf of Khaz Modan. And you are?" He asked the silent man. The man was pulled from his thoughts, and he muttered for the first time

"Er, Xephos, my name is, Xephos, captain of the Starfleet Atlantic."

"Well, blimey that is impressive. Em I don't mean to be rude, but erm where is your ship, did you lose it?

He chuckled at his own joke. Xephos however seemed annoyed. Honeydew seemed to sense this, as he just went back to standing. They watched the sun rise a bit for about ten minutes, before Honeydew turned back, and spoke

"Well seen as we're here, and no one else is around, and it's not gonna be day forever, why don't we explore a bit?"

"What do you mean? What's wrong with the night?"

"You don't want to know" Replied Honeydew. Wondering how he knew so much, he followed as the dwarf took the lead.

The snow seemed to go on forever. In Xephos' mind it was beautiful, Honeydew gave no opinion, but Xephos supposed he preferred mines and the underground. There were a few trees that Honeydew suggested cutting down for wood. "We're going to need a lot of materials." He pointed out helpfully. He spotted the dark cave that Xephos had seen earlier. He seemed to be heading towards it, when he slipped and fell. Xephos rushed forward and saw the ice cracking. It split, and Xephos fell backwards. Honeydew was sliding further and further, any second now he would fall. Xephos pushed himself forward, grabbed the dwarf's hand and pulled him back up. As more ice cracked, they ran, jumped and went skidding through the mud. Honeydew sat there breathing heavily, before he held out his hand.

"You saved me. Thank you friend"

_What did you think? If you liked it please leave a rating saying so, if not, well just leave a rating saying so. I probably won't read it. Anyway thanks for reading and expect more of these._


	2. Trapped

_Ok, so this chapter is going to be a little different. It tells the story from Israphel's point of view. He is trapped in the Nether because it makes more sense than him just turning up. His speech and thoughts are in italics, idk why. Anyway enjoy_

As the fire burned, the red rocks continued to crackle. He knew they would burn forever, that's why he liked them, they made the place look even more sinister and eerie than it already was. That's why he was glad the entire world was made of them. He sat up from his seat in the observation room and began to pace.

"_Today", _he said to himself _"Today marks the anniversary of me being cast into this world. _Not that he was complaining, this world of hell made a great base of operations. Finally he could put all his evil plans into good use, in just as evil looking place. He watched as his minions of this world continued to work, tirelessly placing piece after piece to finish this magnificent plan. He, the pale faced man, soon knew that he would be able to escape this hell world.

_Soon._

_Kinda short I know, but as I've already written the next three chapters you won't have to wait as long. Expect chapter three tomorrow or the day after. Bye for now._


	3. Nightfall

_Back to the guys, this chapter shows them surviving the first night. It's a bit longer than last time as well. So enjoy!_

Chapter 3: Nightfall

The sun began to streak the sky with orange. As sundown neared, the two plunderers were beginning to panic. Over the day they had collected wood, and fallen trees were lying across the world. Honeydew had made homemade weapons, that weren't the finest craft, but it got the job done. They had been unable to find coal, or anything that could be burnt.

"We may have to spend a night in complete darkness" Honeydew said uncertainly.

Using stone that Xephos had collected, Honeydew had been able to make nails, with these they were able to hammer down planks of wood. As the sun disappeared behind the trees, the sky turned an inky black. The two managed to make a small wooden shack, out of the few supplies they had obtained. Barely seconds after Xephos laid down the final plank, an arrow shot past his ear.

"Shit, get in the shack, get in the shack!" He shrieked at the dwarf. Honeydew shot in.

"Erm, I dunno if you've noticed, but we don't have a door. So the Skeleton's arrows could still hit us." Xephos looked on in slight disappointment, as the small man quickly shaved down the final pieces of wood, and slammed it into a small gap.

As the night continued, the two sat in awkward silence. There was a very small space, and one of the men seemed slightly on the large side. As Xephos began to drift off into an uneasy sleep, a low grumble jerked him back to alertness.

"Did you hear someone mumble brains?" He asked, he already knew what the answer was going to be. And sure enough, several minutes later. A zombie walked past, noticed them inside the house and stared. By now Xephos really began to panic. He heard something _clunk _behind him. He turned, and saw a sharp, stone weapon, like a sword.

"Weapons. We may need them to defend us, and this crappy shack." Honeydew explained. They stood there watching the zombie in fear. It muttered brains again, and began to claw at the door. They jumped back in shock, the door fell apart, as it was of poor construction. Xephos screamed, but Honeydew reacted quickly, and swung down on the zombie's head. It fell, dead. The two quickly left the shack, as not wanting to be stuck with a rotting corpse.

"Ah, I think the sun is beginning to rise again. When it has risen, these abominations will burn, and be sent back to hell!"

As it became brighter and brighter, the two seemed to suffer less. Apart from slaying the odd skeleton, and dodging arrows of course. The monsters seemed to be retreating, obviously sensing daylight nearing. Eventually, as the sun rose, a skeleton let out a moan of pain, as it caught fire. It continued to burn, until the bones just crumbled. All around them, zombies, and skeletons ignited. They also saw a few spiders scuttling back, and a few large, green things walking away. After the last zombie let out a dying breath, they saw the beautiful world, of the day before, and knew they were safe.


	4. The Yogcave

_Continuing from where we left off._

As the two travellers walked amongst corpses, they wallowed in their misfortune. Barely seconds after the danger had passed, they returned to their shack. To their dismay they saw it had caught alight, from the burning undead. Honeydew especially seemed annoyed about this, as he kicked mud and grass he muttered things about recycling the materials.

They spent the rest of that day mining stone. By mid afternoon Xephos's muscles were beginning to ache. Many chipped and broken pickaxes lined the ground, while their pockets were weighed down with chips of rock.

"I'm telling you, this infernal world is filled with nothing but shitty stone!" This new way of mining seemed to be getting Honeydew down, he was used to finding gold, and other rewards every few minutes, but this place seemed surprisingly empty. As Xephos scanned his surroundings, his beady eyes noticed a black glistening far along the path. He rushed over and immediately swung his pick through the coal. He scooped up a lump and threw it at the dwarf.

"Brilliant" he said enthusiastically. "I'll find a way to light this, and use it as a torch."

Not wanting to miss the new opportunities this place offered, Xephos walked back to the dark cave he had spotted when he first woke up. As he neared it however, he saw a large, green monster emerge. The thing looked him in the eyes, and began to expand. Before Xephos could even swing his sword, the creature exploded, launching him backwards. He landed painfully on the ground, just as Honeydew rushed back, panicking.

"Jesus Christ, the bloody thing just crept up on me!" Xephos screamed. He was in total shock, and his hands were still shaking. Almost on cue the sun dipped behind the mountains, and the sky became dark.

Honeydew noticed the crater the "Creeper" had opened up, more coal lumps were floating around.

"Get in that cave, quick!" As the two rushed forward, a groaning zombie appeared. Honeydew swung the flaming torch into it's face. They smelt burning flesh. The dwarf quickly covered the hole with planks of wood, before slamming the torch onto a wall.

"Ya know, I think we should make this place our base."

_Thanks for reading guys. Sorry it's been so long, transferring all my documents over to my new laptop as I type, so next chapter will be in a couple of days!_


	5. Food and shelter

_Once again sorry for the delay! Continuing from last time._

After the cave had been sealed up completely, the travellers spent the rest of the night making it more homely. As the sun rose the next morning, and the first cries of the burning zombies broke the silence. The duo, slowly rose from the partially floor boarded floor. A couple of furnaces were burning lightly, powered by coal. And the front door letting in the only light. As the spaceman continued to chip away at the overhanging ceiling, he was aware of his stomach rumbling. He didn't have any supplies on him, and it had been over two days since his last meal. He was starving. He turned around to Honeydew to voice this fact, and heard a massive gurgling noise, that could only be coming from the dwarf's large belly.

"Erm, you don't have any cakes on you?" He asked hopefully. Xephos shook his head; the dwarf angrily kicked some pebbles on the floor and stormed out the door. Worried, Xephos stormed after him.

After catching up with his friend, he was informed they were going hunting.

"If we can locate any cows, or pigs in this goddamned place, then at least we stand a better chance of not starving to death!" Xephos followed him up a fairly steep hill. After voicing his concern about possibly getting lost, Honeydew replied

"Don't, just don't. I'd rather not think about it" Xephos heard a snorting noise to his left, and quickly pulled the dwarf down. The small man turned and saw a lone pig scuffling about. He unsheathed his sword, and crawled towards it as silently as he could. The snuffling animal hadn't noticed him, until his iron armour snagged on a loose branch. The twig snapped, and the animal panicked. Without thinking Xephos threw his own sword at it. The weapon struck it's neck. Blood spurted everywhere. The pig squealed in pain, it's back legs slipped over the edge of the cliff, and it fell from view.

Several minutes of berating from Honeydew, and the spaceman had walked the base of the hill and found the poor animal. He felt a slight pang of guilt when he realised how inhumanly he had slaughtered the hog. His sword lay in pieces, around the pool of blood. The man unhooked a piece of flint from his belt and began to strip pieces of meat from the corpse. The bearded man (huffing and panting from the run) appeared and helped him with the load. His belly gave another huge groan.

"C'mon, we need to get back to the Yogcave and cook this pork" Xephos said, noting the gurgle. Honeydew however just stopped, he was laughing.

"Yogcave! Yogcave! That suits us perfectly!" He grinned and the two buddies walked with their spoils, towards their dirt hole.

Well that's it for now. Don't expect another one until after Christmas, as I'm really busy and need to write the next few. But don't fear it will be back next year!


	6. Sending out spies

_It has been too long my friends. But I am back now. Back to Israphel's point of view…_

The pale faced man had developed a gift. He was the only living person to have survived in this world of flame, so naturally he would have attained perks. He could often sense a disturbing presence in the real world. He found it especially worked, near the town he had "died" as the villagers called it. It was at that moment that he sensed something was wrong. Something was very wrong indeed. He felt two people. He wasn't sure who they were, and couldn't see their faces. He was however, certain that one came from high up, and one came deep below. They hadn't done anything yet, but he could sense the things they did would have a great impact. They were also very close to his town! He couldn't let them discover it. He quickly used another gift he had obtained. He could telepathically speak to his most loyal followers.

"_Find them. Kill them if you have to. Just don't let them anywhere near it."_

_Kinda pathetic I know, to be gone this long and produce this. But I have written up to chapter 8 now, however can't upload them until after next week due to exams! See ya then!_


	7. The mysterious tree

_Ok, we're getting to the good stuff now. This is around episode of their first series (I don't know the exact number, please don't crucify me!) This is also the longest one for a while, so enjoy! _

_Warning: Contains strong language._

The sun's rays of light reflected in the windows of the cave. A cow slumped around, looking for food. It was this cow that woke the spaceman up. This is what he got for not closing the door, he supposed. It had been several weeks since the pig incident, and the cow had been only one misfortune.

Honeydew was beginning to become a chore to live with. Not only was it obvious that he had no real experience in this world, but he also had a habit of destroying things. Not two days ago had he set the wooden floor of the Yogcave on fire when he went to light the furnace. Then, when he tried to put it out he ended up flooding the entire place. And now this whole cow business. Their last argument had been about this cow. Xephos either wanted to kill it for food, keep it away from the cave and milk it or just get rid of it entirely. The dwarf however was quite taken with it (surprising Xephos completely!) and had named it Daisy. All in all though, he was glad he had the dwarf for company, he thought he would have lost his sanity had he been all alone.

It seemed that the two had overcome their differences and were now speaking again. Xephos eventually agreed to keep Daisy for as long as possible, in an attempt to avoid an argument. He was not however, looking forward to when the time came to get rid of it.

"Xephos! Have you been fucking around with the trees out here?"

Confused, and worried if this was going to cause another argument, the spaceman walked out the front of the cave and walked towards the dwarf. The sight he saw was unexpected. A huge tree, at least seven feet tall was towering over them, and their house. It was not only the height of the tree that was odd. It had hundreds of little branches, all snaking off in different directions, and on each of these, thousands of miniscule branches, all sprouting leaves. This was the weirdest thing the spaceman had ever seen in his life.

"It can't have been me, I would never know how to make something like that, anyway how do you know it's manmade?"

"Because it wasn't here when we moved in. We are not alone out here."

Their day only got weirder. They left the tree as it was, worried that it would destroy the cave if it collapsed. And as it begin to get dark, and Honeydew's belly began to rumble, they noticed a spider waiting outside the side door. The dwarf jumped as he saw this. Xephos had learned that he was afraid of the beasts. However today he seemed determined to face his fears. Or so it seemed to the man from outer space. Instead he opened the door, jumped back and pushed Daisy near the spider, hoping it would scare it away. The cow put one step on the floor by the door, and a clicking noise could be heard. Xephos looked away from the food he was cooking, to see the cow explode into a red ball of meat. As did the spider, and the entire side of their house. As the final pieces of wood fell, the dwarf stood up, and shook all the fragments of wood, blood, and dirt away from himself, and screamed

"WHO THE HELL PUT EXPLOSIVES UNDERNEATH OUR HOUSE!"

_Ok, so I jumped ahead a little bit there, but that's just because the exploding floor thing worked better here. I promise next chapter will go back on a couple of missed events. Expect part 8 tomorrow or the day after!_


	8. The pyramid

_We're back, again. This time with another long chapter, (90% canon) but at least we get to the pyramid this time. Enjoy._

"I'm telling you, someone has been in our house. Someone who has placed explosives under it with malicious intent to have us killed" As the two wanderers headed outside, away from the fire of their ruined house, Honeydew was still ranting about the accident.

"And it's all because of your stupidity!" He shouted at the other man. At this, Xephos turned, his face boiling with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU BLAME ME FOR YOUR RECKLESNESS AND INSOLENCE!" and without waiting for the fat man's reply, he walked off. However he distinctly heard

"Well you're the one who didn't close the door!"

As the sun rose, and the last cries of the burning undead faded, the lone spaceman got himself up, and brushed the freezing snow off himself. He wasn't sure how he had survived out in the dark. But this canopy of thick trees had been quite the protection he had needed. He had to remember this place, as he would not be returning to the cave. The dwarf had infuriated him so much with his inability to do the most basic things, however this had been the last straw. He had been the one to open the door, yet he had the audacity to bitch at Xephos, just because he is so arrogant that he can't possibly be wrong. Well Xephos wondered how long that disgrace of a dwarf would survive on his own. Deciding he had better things to think about, he set about building a little home in this forest.

Several days later, as the sun glinted off the glass, reflecting into the sleepy eye of the space traveller, he looked around his tall tree house fortress. This place was high up, defensible and best of all, easy to find. As he counted his supplies, and realised he was down to his last pork chop, and load of stone. He climbed down the vines that had naturally grown, to the ground and spent the rest of the day searching for pigs.

Xephos sprinted forward, dodged a creeper, and slid into the hole that had been formed by the explosion. The arrows whizzed past him, and he waited until the creaking of bones had quietened down, before cautiously poking his head out of the trench. The sight he saw shocked him to the bone. In the distance a vast, shining pyramid that seemed to be made of fire, iron and gold was towering over him, imposing. His immediate thought was there's no way the dwarf could have built that. And without thinking of the possible dangers, headed towards the light. As his feet crunched on the gravel path, he saw two wooden chests. His curiosity got the better of him, and he flicked them open to look inside. Immediately he knew the dwarf was inside. The chest was filled with sharp, iron tools, food and the bloody remains of a cow. He heard a scream, and forgetting the argument from a few days ago, rushed inside. The pyramid was filled with lava. Broken paths of stone lay here and there. Whoever had built this was obviously setting a trap. He now noticed that three more wooden chests were at the end of these paths. The dwarf had seen the treasure and typically gone for it. He was in a dire situation. Hanging on to a slab of stone, just inches away from the swirling lava below. His armour was falling off him, he cut himself free with a knife, and grabbed Xephos's outstretched arm. Once he had shook himself off, he looked at the man with relief showing on his face.

"We seem to be making a habit of this, but thanks again friend."

_What did you think huh? Did you enjoy the change in story at the beginning? Or do you think I'm the worst human being in the world and should be slaughtered to prevent me from doing it again? Let me know in a review, thanks!_


	9. The dungeon

_Once again we're back after a long break, but it's taking a long time to write the chapters now as they're getting longer. So bear with me! This time they find the dungeon, with a slight twist…_

The two buddies quickly left the metallic pyramid, as not wanting to receive early death. When the sun arose and they emerged from the small shelter they had been hiding in, it was time for action to be taken.

"Before we do anything else with that death trap, we need to find the madman who built it!"

Xephos was furious that someone had invaded their quaint land (at least that was how he saw it.) However the small man seemed determined to crack the mystery of the pyramid.

"We need some sustainable materials, with them we can make a bucket to put out the lava."

That was not how they spent their day. They searched above ground, and the sights they saw were not pretty. Many more "dark constructions" seem to have "invaded" their quaint land. Which were obviously built by hand, which meant that they were not alone. However after getting side-tracked, the next day they dug two tunnels from the cave and pyramid leading underground. Xephos couldn't help noticing that this is the first thing the dwarf excelled in. As the day wore on, and their muscles began to ache after swinging pickaxes all day, the spaceman dug into another tunnel. The two spelunkers entered and soon slipped. After the dwarf managed to make a fire out of flint and a stick, the sight they saw was not pleasant. Blood (both their own and an unknown source, fresh and dried), water and some slimy material. A noise of an undead monster broke out in front of them. Swords in hand, the two rushed forward and entered a massive cavern. Zombies roamed and a chained skeleton was against a wall.

As the last head of a monster fell to the ground, the dwarf mounted a torch on the wall and the two began to investigate. The only conclusion was that this was an old underground prison, and the skeleton was a prisoner. On the opposite wall was a message sprawled in blood… Help!

_Ooh scary cliffhanger! You'll just have to wait and see what happens after that!_


End file.
